The present exemplary embodiment relates to the collection of bio-agents and particles. It finds particular application in conjunction with collecting minute sample amounts of bio-agents, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
In the biosciences, the detection of miniscule concentrations of bio-molecules, e.g. protein (complexes), viruses, spores, cells, etc., is of high importance. Examples include the detection of low-abundance proteins for understanding cell function or the detection of harmful bio-agents, e.g. toxins, viruses, microbes, spores, parasites, etc., that can pose a risk even at very low concentrations.
The anthrax-by-mail attacks at several US Postal Service (USPS) mail-processing centers in October 2001 resulted in heightened interests in methods to collect and test suspected samples. High flow rate air filtration systems capable of processing hundreds of liters of air per minute were installed in many of these centers. Samples collected on filters are analyzed using portable polymerase chain reaction (PCR) to detect the anthrax (Bacillus anthracis) DNA. However, suspicious samples on exposed equipment surfaces are still collected with cotton or polyester swabs and then deposited in test tubes for subsequent PCR analysis. The detection problem is often complicated by low signal to noise measurements as ancillary material, such as dirt, grease or even cotton fibers from the swab used for collection, act to cover up the signature of the anthrax sample; leading to frequent failed assays or intolerable false-positive rates. Accordingly, there is a need for a non-contacting device to collect such samples. And, in the interests of convenience and usability of such a device, it would be beneficial if the device were relatively small and portable.